


Making Amends

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Making Up, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Phoebe has to make amends.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Making Amends  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,438  
>  **Summary:** Phoebe has to make amends.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'spanking' on my kink card for 1_million_words

“Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through?” The question hung in the air between them as Cole rushed towards her. His eyes never left hers as he moved closer. For months he had believed her when she had said she hated him and she never wanted to see him again; but now he knew the truth.

Phoebe’s eyes were wide as she slowly backed away until a wall was directly behind her. She was trapped. It wasn’t that she was afraid of Cole far from it but she did have a healthy respect for his demon side especially when he was angry. And by the looks of him he was very angry. “I don’t know why you’re this....”

“Don’t” Cole glared at Phoebe effectively silencing her. “Just don’t. There will be no more lies or half truths between us.” He moved closer until his body was flush against hers. He put his hands on either side of the wall. He had heard every word she had said to her sisters. Now he needed to hear it from her. “Do you still love me?”

With her heart pounding in her chest, Phoebe knew what he wanted to hear, what she desperately needed to say but she couldn’t. They weren’t together anymore and those words would only confuse them more. She clamped her lips shut and shook her head.

A growl rumbled deep within him. “Damn it, Phoebe. Answer me.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Please.”

It was the please that did it. Phoebe could have withstood his anger and his commands but his pleading did her in every time. 

“I do love you.” She closed her eyes as the confession fell from her lips. “I’ve never stopped. Not once.” Phoebe opened her eyes. “But that’s doesn’t....”

He raised his head and placed his finger against her lips before she could finish saying what he didn’t need to hear. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind at what she was about to say. But he knew she was wrong, in this moment everything had changed. 

Cole took a deep breath, his voice was whisper soft as he began to speak. “It was all a lie.” It wasn’t a question but a statement of fact. “When you told me you didn’t love me, that you hated me, despised me... it was all a lie.” Hurt warred with anger rushed through his body. “Why would you do this to me... to us?”

Phoebe tried to speak but his finger pressed against her lips prevented it. 

“Never mind. Don’t answer that.” Cole slowly traced her bottom lip with the tip of his finger before he leaned further against her, allowing her to feel the full weight of his body pinning her to the wall. “Do you still want me?”

There was no use in lying. She was sure Cole knew exactly what he did to her. After all she had told him often enough. Hunger burned through her, clawing at her insides. God, how she wanted him. Not only that but she needed him, like she needed air to breathe. 

Cole lowered his head to nuzzle her neck, his tongue traced lazy, sensuous patterns on the delicate skin. He smiled as a tremor shook her body. “Do you want me to stop?” The question whispered against her skin.

She shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted. She never wanted him to stop.

“Are you mine again, Phoebe? He took a step back and waited for her answer.

“I...”

He quickly interrupted. “Be careful what you say, Phoebe. I’m taking you at your word. This time once you’re mine, I will never let you go again.”

Her eyes shown like diamonds, her breath came in short gasps as she stared at the love of her life. In that moment she realized she had been a fool to ever let him go. She loved him beyond reason. “I’m going to hold you to that.” A flirtatious smile played at the corners of her mouth.

A joy almost unlike anything he had ever known washed over him but then he remembered the feeling. It had felt the same way before she.... “You almost destroyed me, Phoebe.” The words were whispered so low she almost couldn’t hear them. “Losing you was...”

Tears filled Phoebe’s eyes at the torment she had caused him. She wanted to assure Cole that she had never meant to hurt him. But the truth was she had done every thing in her power to insure just that. She had lashed out because of the pain she was in. What had happened to Cole hadn’t been his fault but she had taken it out on him anyway. “I’m sorry.” She stepped forward, slid her hands around his neck and held him against her. “I’m so sorry.” Phoebe repeated as she rained kisses on his forehead, his cheeks and finally his lips.

“Prove it.”

Those words were the same ones she had said to him a few years ago. Phoebe couldn’t stop from smiling at the memory. Although, for some reason she didn’t think a kiss was what he had in mind. “How?”

With his eyes locked on hers, Cole slowly backed away until the back of his legs brushed up against the couch. He held out his hand as he sat down. “I want spank you.”

Phoebe blinked. Surely she hadn’t heard what she thought she had. “What?”

“You heard me.”

_Cole wanted to spank her like a naughty child._ He couldn’t. She was a grown woman. “You want to spank me like a....” At the look on his face Phoebe’s voice trailed off as she finally understood. It wasn’t that he wanted to but that he needed to. If she was going to allow this there was one thing she needed to know. “With what?”

Cole hid a grin as he held up his hand. “With this.”

This was new territory for them. It wouldn’t be the first time Cole had spanked her but those had been mere playful swats in the midst of making love. This time Phoebe was positive there wouldn’t be anything playful about it.

“Just you?”

His brow wrinkled in confusion. “Just me? What do you...?” It dawned on him who she was referring to. “I’m in complete control. Besides Belthazor wouldn’t hurt you. Has he ever?” At the negative shake of her head he continued, “And there have been plenty of times when my demon half could’ve.” A sigh swept through him. “One of these days you and I will have a long talk about my demon and we’ll face it together but for now....” He glanced pointedly at his still outstretched hand.

Phoebe closed the distance between them and without a word slipped her hand into his larger one. 

That was all the encouragement Cole needed. Before she could think to protest he removed her pants and pulled her face down onto his lap in one swift movement. The sight of her naked skin greeted his eyes and he was thankful she hadn’t stopped going commando.

He quickly put an arm across her back to hold her still as body arched almost off his lap at the first swat that fell across her backside. The loud, stinging sound echoed through the room.

“You will never deny us again.” Another swat fell across the same spot. 

She shook her head.

“You will never lie to me again.” Cole whispered through clenched teeth. Anger and hurt swirled within him as his hand fell harder and harder on the same spot.

Once again she shook her head.

“And you won’t ever try to hurt me again?” His voice husky from the pain she had caused him turned the would be statement into a question.

The sound of his pain was more than Phoebe could stand. She twisted in his arms, her eyes filled with tears. “Never again.” She cupped his face in her hands. “I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

A wave of relief washed over him as he helped her off of his lap.

“Now what do you want to do?” It took all of her willpower to keep from rubbing her sore behind as she waited for him to answer.

“See that’s the best part.” Cole grinned at her as he stood and pulled her body into his arms. “Now, I’m going to make love to you until neither of us can remember ever being apart.”

As Phoebe wrapped her arms around him a thrill went through her body. That was one plan she could get behind.


End file.
